The investigational drug, WF10, is an intravenous formulation of a unique compound that has previously been used as a topically applied wound-healing agent. WF10 has been demonstrated to affect macrophage function, and this is likely the basis of its presumed pharmacologic activity in the treatments of patients wit advanced HIV infection. WF10 stimulates oxidative metabolism in macrophages and increases the phagocytic capacity of these cells. Although WF10 does not directy inhibit replication of HIV, the infectivity of virus particles is decreased, likely becuase of a modicfication of the outer portions of the virus. The safety and therapeutic potnetial of WF120 have been demonstrated in several pilot studies. Collectively, the safety and efficacy data acquired to date suggest that WF1- reduces antigen presentation, induces phagocytosis in macrophages with previously impaired function, and may have important clinical benefits.